Very often it is desirable to apply a coating, such as paint, of a predetermined constant thickness to all or part of an elongate member, such as a lineal used to fabricate windows and the like. In the case when the elongate member is extruded, for example see U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,722 issued to Carter et al., it may be very desirable to apply such a coating contemporaneously or in-line with the extrusion process.
Typical systems for applying paint to an advancing elongate member or lineal include spray guns and rollers. Such system do not permit the paint to be applied with sufficient precision without masking off the portion to be painted.
The present invention provides a system capable of applying a coating of a predetermined, constant thickness over the entire surface of the elongate member, or precisely over a designated section or sections thereof, without masking, as the elongate member advances, either in-line with the extrusion process or separate therefrom. Further, the present invention permits the paint to be applied with greater efficiency, since there is no over spray, which can also cause environmental problems. In addition, the paint can have a higher solids content than permitted by such systems.